


Ты боишься?

by Shadow_Of_Moon



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:45:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку: Илья/Наполеон, публичный секс по принуждению, злые трашевцы заставили их сделать это! До этого у них не было отношений. Хочу пвп, и рейтинг повыше</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты боишься?

\- Ты боишься?  
Наполеон хмыкает и косится на Илью, который лежит, вытянувшись во всю длину узкой койки, подперев голову рукой и даже не пытаясь прикрыться. Хотя чего ему стесняться? Наполеон скользит взглядом по худощавому телу напарника, задерживает внимание на мягком, лежащем на бедре члене, а потом поднимает глаза и видит его улыбку. С такой Илья обычно смотрит в черный зрачок автоматного дула. И это ничуть не помогает.  
У Соло стыдно трясутся руки, пока он раздевается. И совсем уж позорно не стоит, когда он подходит и опирается коленом о тонкий матрас.  
Илья откидывается на спину, шепчет “Иди сюда” и тянет его на себя. Пару мгновений они неловко ерзают, путаются в ногах, но в итоге устраиваются так, чтоб не придавить ничего ценного. Илья обнимает Наполеона, но не пытается поцеловать, и тот за это благодарен. И пусть у самого Соло не стоит, он слишком хороший любовник, чтоб не суметь доставить удовольствия партнеру. Он целует висок и скулы, зарывается пальцами в гладкие светлые волосы, прося откинуть голову, и легонько прихватывает зубами кожу под ухом. Привычка велит ему быть аккуратным - на нежной коже не должно оставаться следов.   
Ладони Ильи, непривычно широкие, скользят по его спине, тонкие сильные пальцы разминают напряженные мышцы, и временами Соло прогибается под движения и почти мурлычет. Потихоньку он расслабляется и перестает вздрагивать, когда Илья гладит ягодицы и задевает пальцами ложбинку между ними.  
Соло действительно хороший любовник, да и потом, если смотреть не предвзято, его партнер весьма привлекательный мужчина. Неожиданно отзывчивый и податливый, хотя этого Наполеон предпочел бы и не знать. И все же, он скользит чуткими пальцами по распростертому под ним телу, выискивает чувствительные местечки, прихватывает зубами соски и вылизывает ямочку между ключицами. Добивается едва слышного стона, и не может сдержать чуть самодовольной улыбки, которую тут же прячет в изгиб чужого плеча.  
Илья ерзает под ним, словно ему неудобно лежать, и Наполеон понимает, что у того стоит. Впрочем, как и у него самого. Значит, пора переходить к главному. У Наполеона на мгновение противно слабеют руки, и он поднимает голову, чтобы уцепиться за взгляд Ильи, как за последнюю опору. А у того расширенные во всю радужку зрачки, румянец и светлое крыло волос липнет к вспотевшему лбу. Самолюбию Соло это неимоверно льстит. И, как бы стыдно ему не было, это помогает успокоиться.  
\- Хочешь, я перевернусь? - шепчет Илья пересохшими губами.  
\- Нет, - Соло передергивает, - не унижайся.  
\- Это не унижение, так просто удобнее, - качает головой Илья, но послушно расслабляется.  
Наполеону хочется объяснить, что дело не в том, что Илья мужчина и друг, просто он сам слишком джентльмен и есть вещи, которых он себе не позволяет даже с дамами, но Илья обхватывает его руками и так вжимает в себя, что ясно, что разговоры неуместны.  
Соло сползает ниже по постели, слишком короткой и узкой для них двоих, и сворачивается в неудобную позу. Спина начнет болеть минут через десять, но Наполеон надеется, что ему этого хватит. Илья без просьб разводит ноги и не зажимается, когда Соло касается входа в его тело влажными пальцами. "Вы так предусмотрительны, господин агент, пожалуй, смазку мы вам оставим". Соло скрипит зубами, но едва слышный стон сверху мгновенно возвращает его в реальность. Илья кусает губы и жмурится, между бровей залегла болезненная складка, и черт возьми, Наполеон читал досье молодого подчиненного и будущего лучшего друга, он знает, что у того это впервые. И очень не хочет, чтобы и без того плохая ситуация стала еще хуже. Он собирается с духом пару мгновений, а потом наклоняется и касается языком головки члена. Илья всхлипывает и цепляется пальцами за измятые простыни. Наполеон не льстит себе, не пытается взять глубоко, просто легонько посасывает и облизывает, чтоб только отвлечь напарника от боли. Но, кажется, выходит неплохо, потому что Илья расслабляется, кусает губы, сорвано дышит и с трудом удерживается, чтоб не толкаться навстречу горячему рту.  
\- Давай уже, - хрипло просит Илья.  
Наполеон кивает, ему самому уже сложно сдерживаться, перебирается выше по постели и осторожно пытается толкнуться внутрь. С первого раза ничего не выходит, Илья шипит и кусает губы, а потом отталкивает напарника. Но прежде, чем Соло успевает испугаться, Илья приподнимается, подкладывает под бедра подушку и шире разводит ноги. Поза получается неимоверно открытой, но не пошлой, а доверительной. Илья не откидывает голову на подушки, он смотрит в глаза, и Наполеон совсем не уверен, что это помогает. Он опускает голову, слизывает соленые капельки пота над верхней губой и, удерживаясь на одной руке, второй аккуратно направляет свой член. На этот раз все получается как надо и он входит, изо всех сил стараясь не спешить и не причинять боли. Илья слишком узкий, инстинкты Наполеона кричат, что так нельзя, а мерзкий голосок на грани сознания шепчет, что какая уж разница, если они вряд ли выживут.  
Илья протягивает руку, обхватывает ладонью его затылок и сам приподнимается навстречу, неловко выворачивая шею, чтобы поцеловать. Соло понимает, что это разрешение и просьба, и начинает двигаться, сначала осторожно, пытается менять угол, хотя это оказывается чертовски сложно и неудобно, но в конце концов добивается едва слышного довольного вздоха. Он ускоряет темп, и вскоре Илья довольно всхлипывает на каждый толчок и пытается подаваться навстречу.  
как бы Наполеон не старался оттягивать развязку, в этом у них нет опыта от слова вообще, и надолго их не хватает. Пару минут он позволяет себе лежать сверху в блаженном тумане, уткнувшись лбом в мокрое от пота плечо и чувствуя дрожь Ильи. А потом реальность накрывает его с головой и в комнате резко становится холодно. Удалось ли им обмануть противника и выиграть этим представлением если не жизнь, то хотя бы время?


End file.
